Armor Activation
by HoboAZ
Summary: When a new and more powerful virus called Destiny activates the gang will need a new way to fight it and what a better way to fight it then with the Activation Armors the gang are in for the toughest battle of thier lives Rated M for blood and gore
1. Chapter 1 the Death of Xana

**Chapter 1 the Death of XANA**

Ulrich's POV

Today was the day that we were going to free William, find Franz Hopper and destroy XANA once and for all. We were in lyoko and the gang was getting Aelita to the forest way tower to bring back Franz Hopper while I dealt with William I had to keep him here so Jeremie can start the program to bring him back.

"Jeremie how's that program coming I can't hold him off much longer" I said struggling to hold of that big blade of his

"It's almost there…..and done"

William started to glow a bright gold and in a matter of seconds William was back in his old uniform

"What happened the last thing I remember is being in sector 5 with the schipizoa (don't know how to spell it) was attacking me and then nothing" William said confused of what's happened to him

"I'll tell you later come on we need to help the gang" I said grabbing him and pulling him to the tower

When I got there I was surprised to see an old man standing

"Hi guys is this Franz Hopper" I asked in disbelief

"Yes I can't believe it either" Yumi said

"Before you all ask yes William is back he's in the factory now"

I said knowing they'd ask in a minute

"Well done Ulrich" Yumi said and came over and gave me a kiss I loved going out with Yumi the love of my life and Jeremie and Aelita are going out as well life is great

"Hey guys are you all forgetting something we have to shut down XANA" Odd said wanting to get rid of XANA as soon as possible

"Odds right for once to destroy XANA we have to destroy all the super computers"

"But we've already done that Jeremie" Aelita said to her boyfriend

"Actually we've not destroyed the one in the factory yet" Jeremie said

"But I thought XANA escaped the super computer" I said remembering the day he escaped

"He did but since we destroyed the others he had to come back to this one or he would have been destroyed anyway I'm bringing you back Materialization Ulrich, Materialization Yumi, Materialization Odd, Materialization Aelita, Materialization Franz"

10 minutes later

We were all standing around the super computer all waiting to turn it off

"Franz Aelita I think you both should turn it off" Jeremie said

"No we should all do it" Aelita said we all looked at each other and placed our hands on the switch

"On my count 3…2…1 go" I said and we all pulled the switch XANA was gone once and for all suddenly we all heard beeping from the computer lab we all ran to the elevator and pushed the button and went up

Jeremie ran to computer "Oh no guys this backup program has opened program: Destiny guys the fights not over yet" Jeremie said in a sad voice we all looked in disbelief the battle was not over yet it had just begun

"What do you mean it's not over yet" I said completely stunned at what Jeremie had just said

"I mean this program: Destiny is a Virus even more deadly than Xana...hey what's going on...GUYS GET DOWN" Jeremie Screamed

As soon as it registered our minds at what Jeremie Shouted we all dived for the floor and when we looked at the Super Computer there was a strange bubble glowing from the monitor and then it separated from the screen, the bubble than started to form into human shape and when it formed there was flash of bright light and when we all looked up we saw a demon there smirking at us the thing then started to speak to us.

"You puny humans have delayed the inevetable destruction of your world for I, Destiny shall rule the entire Universe and there is nothing you can do to stop me" Destiny exclaimed then he vanished into thin air

"Jeremie what can we do" I asked Stunned that demon's are real

"Don't worry me and Franz will think off something" Jeremie said completely sure that him and Franz will do something

"I hope you do Einstein because if you don't we can kiss our world goodbye" Odd said looking for the very first time since I've known him depressed


	2. Chapter 2 Creation of the Armors

**Chapter 2 Creation of the Armors**

Jeremie's POV

It's been two days since we have seen Destiny and right now its morning and me and Franz Hopper are working on a way to fight Destiny but me and Franz have been up for two days straight and we cant think of anything to defeat Destiny, at first we thought we should design a program but then we realized since he is real it wouldn't work, so right now we are thinking of a to defeat him.

"Jeremie I've thought of everything logical to defeat Destiny and I've came up with one solution" Franz said

"Thank god you thought of something because I haven't thought of a thing" Jeremie said with a frustrated sigh

"Well I know this will sound silly but what if we designed Mobile Scanners" Franz said looking nervous

"Mobile Scanners Franz are you sure about that I mean do you even know how to design them" Jeremie said looking shocked at the suggestion

"Actually I already designed them" Franz stated

"Wow the guys will be stunned that they can go into their Lyoko forms on Earth" Jeremie said getting up

"Actually their not based on their Lyoko forms because if they were caught fighting Destiny, well everyone will know it's them so I made Activation Armors I made one for every one even you Jeremie" Franz said looking Jeremie right in the eye

"Wow Franz that was a brilliant idea come on we have to tell the guy's" Jeremie said pulling Franz up and leading him to the bench

End Jeremie POV

Normal POV

The gang were just sitting there, Odd and Aelita were talking about what Jeremie and Franz might be making while Ulrich and Yumi well they were to busy having a major make-out session while William was sad that the two hooked up, Then Franz and Jeremie walked up to the gang

"Great news guys we thought of a plan to stop Destiny" Jeremie said getting the gang's attention

"Yes about time well come on Einstein tell me what you two thought off" said Ulrich

"Well Franz made us all Mobile Scanners so that we can transform" Jeremie said

"Wow Dad you made it possible that we can turn into our Lyoko form's on Earth" Aelita said looking at her father

"Well no, not your Lyoko forms because if it was your Lyoko forms if people saw you fighting Destiny then they'd know it was you so I designed the Armors on Planets and other things any way here's your Mobile Scanners" Franz said

Franz then gave each member of the gang their Mobile Scanners

"Okay here you go Ulrich your Armor is the Armor of Hell, Yumi your Armor is the Armor of Heaven, Odd your Armor is the Armor of Saturn, Aelita your Armor is the Armor of Jupiter, Jeremie your Armor is the Armor of Neptune and last but not least William your Armor is the Armor of Earth, Okay kids each Armor has a special Power but its up to you to find out what it is" Franz Said

"Franz how do we activate the Scanners" Yumi asked

"Good question Yumi, come with me kids to somewhere more private so we can test out your ability's" Franz said leading the kids to factory once they were they're Franz stopped and turned around

"Okay now to activate your Armor's you must hold it in your right hand and hold it in front of you and say Armor Activation, then a ring will appear around your hand and Scanner then hold it to your chest while bringing it to your chest the ring will expand so that it reaches to the top of your head and the your feet, then the ring will rotate around you in 180 degree angle and you will have transformed" Franz stated

"Okay guys lets test these bad boys out" Odd said with excitement

"OK" everyone except Franz and Odd said

Everybody except Franz got into a line

"Armor Activation" everyone said, they all held they're hands in front of them and the rings appeared they all brought they're Mobile Scanners to they're chests and the rings expanded to they're heads and toes and the rings rotated around they're body's and then they're was a flash of light and when it disappeared the gang were all in there Armor Forms, (just imagine knights but instead of the front thing its metal over the face and there is black glass where they're eyes are so you can see out of but you cant see in and they have a long spike coming out of their helmet that's 6 centimeter's straight and they have cape's) Ulrich's Armor was a red knight with a red cape and he was holding his Katana of the Underworld, Yumi's Armor was a white knight with a white cape and she was holding her Heavenly Daggers, Odd was a yellow knight with a yellow cape and he was holding his Saturn Disk's, Jeremie was a blue knight with a blue cape and was holding his Trident of the Sea, Aelita was a light orange knight with a orange cape and was holding her Sai's of Jupiter and William was a dark brown knight with a brown cape and he was holding his Zanbato of Earth. They all looked at their selves and each other and were all shocked at the transformation

"Wow" they all said

"Yes I know magnificent aren't they" Franz said happy at his creations

They all nodded since they were still in shock of the transformations

"Well its getting late" Franz said just noticing the time "You better get to bed" he said

They all nodded and said "Goodnight" and deactivated their Armor's started to walk back while Franz stared at them and whispered "I cant tell them what I have made also" Franz said clutching something he had behind his back.

"You coming Dad" Aelita said

"Be there in a minute sweetheart" Franz said back to his daughter

"Okay" She answered

Franz then stared at Ulrich and whispered "You will learn about your true power in time Ulrich" he whispered and cached up to his Daughter and her friends.

**Well ****what was Franz Hopper holding and What did he mean your true power**

**Wow long chapter for me to write well send me five chapters and****I'll send in the next chapter ******


	3. Chapter 3 the First Fight

**Chapter 3**** the First Fight**

Ulrich's POV

I was sitting in my room cuddling up with Yumi and we were kissing, it was magical I wish we could just stay like this forever but sadly we were interrupted by my idiotic friend Odd who suddenly barged in the room and started screaming something like big bad demon outside attacking the school, wait what

"Wait what, Odd slow down tell me what happened" I said trying to calm him down

"Okay……the school is being attacked by some sort of demon" Odd said starting to calm down

"Well we have to do something" Yumi said standing up

"Right lets find Aelita, William and Jeremie and go" I said assuming the role of the leader

End Ulrich's POV

Williams POV

I was walking throw the court yard and I saw an ugly looking demon and it was disgusting it was kind of like an amphibian creature thing mixed with a bat, I let my instincts take over and grabbed my Mobile Scanner but before I could put it in front of my chest I noticed there were lots of people here so if I was to transform now Id let my secret out, what am I supposed to do.

"William" Someone shouted from behind me I turned around

"Guys" I shouted back to them I ran over and met them half way threw the courtyard

"What do we do we can't transform with all these people around" I said

I them saw Franz Hopper next to us and he said

"Don't worry I'll make a distraction so you guys can transform" he said and started to shout so people focused there attention on him

End William POV

Normal POV

The gang then grabbed there mobile scanner's and held them in front of their chests and said "Armor Activation" they all said and in a bright flash there forms were replaced with there Armor's and they were holding their weapons and before anybody could say a thing Ulrich charged in to battle holding his weapon high, he ran straight to the demon and aimed at it's arm but missed and ended up smashed in the face and was sent flying back, Yumi who was watching what happened screamed at the demon and charged with her daggers sliced at the hand and got a direct hit on the demon severing its left hand and left it screaming in pain, Jeremie using this as a time to attack the demon ran at it and with his trident stabbed it in the stomach Odd and Aelita threw there weapons made direct hits Odd's rings were stuck in the demon's knee cap one in each and Aelita's Sai's were stuck in an elbow each, William using this time to run up to the demon and sliced in half they all helped Ulrich up and were away to deactivate their Armor's when all the pieces of the demon were starting to shake, but before they could do anything else Ulrich ran over to the pieces and shouted "HELL FIRE!!!!!!!!!!" his katana glowed a bright red and it shot a beam of pure fire from the depth's of hell and burned the demon into nothingness Ulrich was shocked at this that he did such a thing but he didn't even mean to do it, the gang were also shocked at Ulrich's power especially Franz, then the gang flew of using their jet boots and flew in to the forest and as soon as they were out of sight they said "Armor De-Activation" and as soon as they were all back to normal the gang flooded Ulrich with question's such as "how'd you do that, how can you do that, will you teach me" Ulrich than had enough of their questions and shouted "SHUT UP" the gang went reasonably quiet "I don't know how I did that ok guys" the gang just simply nodded and walked back to the school an evil being deep inside Ulrich was laughing "**These fool's have no idea who there messing with hahahahahaha" **but back at the school one person did "Ulrich's true power is finally coming but looks like his power might be his down fall" Franz said hoping Ulrich wont turn evil "Looks like we'll just wait and find out" said Franz

**This was a quite a long chapter come on people please give me some reviews oh and thanks ****vampknight364 for the review and for making me one of ur fav authors and same to you GazzaBear11**


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE

I don't no if I will continue this story because I hav major writers block so im looking for help so any suggestions would be grateful so if u hav a suggestion send it to me or I might just end the story or giv it to someone else to continue it but right now im open to suggestions


	5. Chapter 4 Ulrich's Power Revealed

**Chapter 4 Ulrich's Power Revealed **

Normal POV

It had been 3 months since the battle with the first Demon and there had been 5 more Demon attacks since then, now the news were calling them "The Demon Destroyers" and since then every time people saw them they would cheer for them, with the occasional "boo" or "you suck get out of our town" but they just ignored them knowing most people were celebrating for them.

Ulrich's POV

I was back home for the school break and let's just say things weren't good every time me and my Dad were alone he would always give me a mouth full of "get better at your grades" or "have you even tried studying" and as for me being a hero well my Dad called them abominations and if he even figured it was me he would probably just shout at me. Ever since me and the gangs first fight I've been hearing this strange voice in my head but its probably just my imagination, right now my Dad is shouting at me about my grades, he was so mad he actually smacked me, did I forget to mention my Dad abuses me but only when my Mum is away anyway the force of his punch made me fall to the ground and he wasn't finished he actually kicked me in my gut making me grunt in pain, I actually found myself reaching for my Mobile Scanner but I stopped knowing I shouldn't, I just lied there faking unconsciousness, my father believing I was unconscious stormed to his room as soon as I heard his door slam I tip toed out of the door and grabbed my Mobile Scanner, held it in front of my chest I said "Armor Activation" and brought it back to my chest and then the familiar ring came around me and transformed me into my Armor mode and as silent as possible I activated my jet boots and just flew around then I heard a sudden beeping from my Mobile scanner "Yeah" I said flipping it open

"Hey Ulrich what's up why did you go Armor" asked Jeremie

"I just wanted to fly around you no just to clear my head" I said

"Oh OK if anything happens just call me see ya" Said Jeremie as the screen went black I then flipped my Mobile Scanner back down and just flew around for awhile. After abut an hour I decided to head back to my house when out of nowhere an explosion came from a nearby neighborhood, I then decided to check it out, when I landed I saw cars getting blown up and people running from a creature screaming "DEMON" as soon as I noticed it wasn't human I made my Hell Katana appear and charged straight at the creature it kind of resembled the monster of the movie "Jeepers Creepers" except it kind of had bigger fangs and claws oh and it had a sword that resembled Williams Earth Zanbato but smaller and it was glowing a dark red so it could probably shoot energy waves. I got to the monster and swung with my Hell Katana, the monster barely avoided my attack but it did, then it swung with its own sword I blocked it with my Katana then we went into a full fledge sword fight it then used its wings to fly into the sky, I then used my jet boots to fly up as well to even the battlefield. Its been about 5 minutes now and I'm starting to tier, but I done I low sweep with my sword and cut of its left leg but like the monster of "Jeepers Creepers" it instantly grew back I knew there was only one way to defeat the monster I pointed my Katana at it and shouted "HELL FIRE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" my sword then glowed bright red and shot out the hell fire trouble is it flew out of the way and its sword glowed dark red and launched a wave of red energy, me still shooting my hell fire couldn't avoid the wave. The wave hut my head full on if my helmet wasn't there it would've probably ripped my head clean off but instead my helmet just shattered I was beyond pissed but then I saw I red wave off energy consume me and then I passed out.

End Ulrich POV

Devil POV

Thanks to the humans anger I had enough power to break free and now I was going to kill the puny Demon in front of me, when I took over the human's body had some slight changes his eyes now blood red with slits threw them and his skin was going slightly pale **"Prepare to die Demon" **the demon just snarled at me as if saying bring it I pointed my sword at it and shouted "**HELL FIRE!!!!!!!!!!!!"** instead of blocking the attack it shot its attack at me and they clashed and both of us were struggling for power, but I had enough playing around so I screamed "**INFERNO!!!!!!!!!"** my hell fire grew double its size and completely destroyed the Demon's one and burnt the Demon to death "**Take that Demon"** but I then started myself loosing control of the body then I was back in my prison in the boy's mind.

End Devil POV

Ulrich POV

I had heard and saw everything that just happened and I was beyond freaked once I go back to school ill have to tell the others.

End Ulrich POV

Normal POV

When Ulrich started to fly of he was being watched by none other than Destiny **"looks like my old enemy is inside the boys mind no matter he is no longer strong enough to stop me none of the Ancient Gods can now MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH" **

End Normal POV

**This is the biggest chapter ive ever wrote I hope u like it ill try to update the next one soon ******


	6. Chapter 5 Discovering and Revealing

Chapter 5 Discovering and Revealing

**Chapter 5 Discovering and Revealing**

It was the end of the school break and Ulrich had returned to school with the others anxious yet frightened to tell them about what happened to him over his break.

Ulrich's POV

We were all gathered in me and odd's room discussing our holidays Odd was saying that his holiday was great because all of the girls were swooning over him, yeah right he was right in the middle of saying something but I interrupted him.

"Guys there's something I've got to tell you" Ulrich said

"Dude, do you have to have to say something now it was just getting to the good bit" Odd said

"Look its really important ok; now listen up because I'm only going to say it once I have a have somethi-" Ulrich was cut of by the door being burst open and Franz standing there

"Don't tell them there not ready for it" said Franz stopping Ulrich from saying what he was saying

"They have a right to know what happening" Ulrich said

"yes they do but you don't even know all of it yourself so let me explain" Franz stated sitting down on Odd's bed

"explain what?" Aelita asked, the others nodded

"ok this is going to be a shock to you especially you Ulrich, anyway long ago back when Demon's were free to do as they wish, the Demons were powerful destroying humanity as we know it, but there was one Demon that stood above the rest……The Devil, he was the most powerful of all demons and just when humanity was at its end, a one warrior stood against the evil being and stopped The Devil but he couldn't kill the demon so instead he sealed it away inside himself and only if he released a lot of power would he be able to contact the warrior threw his mind and this warrior's name was Alexander Stern your ancestor and when you used the hellfire move it was just enough power to release him" Franz said out of breath

the others were too shocked so they just sat there and Ulrich was in deep thought obviously shocked

**wel long chapter now you seen how it happened and ill try to update as soon as possible**


	7. Chapter 6 Figures from the Distant Past

Chapter 6 Figures from the Distant Past

**Chapter 6 Figures from the Distant Past**

Normal POV

Ulrich was in shock, so were the others but not as much as him, but their was one thing he didn't understand.

"That explains how my ancestor gets The Devil inside him, but what I don't get is that how did it get inside me" Ulrich said

"Well The Devil knew that if your ancestor died then he would be dead along with him, so what he was able to do was when your ancestor had a child he was able to put himself in her instead so he would stay alive, he has been doing it for years but when you unleashed him if you ever have children he will stay with you, so when you die he dies" Franz said once again out of breath

"Why will he stay with me" Ulrich said confused

"Well to say it straight out he's become a part of you he will never get out of you and you can never get rid of him without getting rid of yourself" Franz said feeling guilty because his invention was the thing that brought The Devil to be able to communicate with the boy.

"So basically Ulrich has a Demon inside of him" Odd said

"Well saying it like that yes, Ulrich has a Demon inside of him" Franz said

"Well I really, really hate to do this but Armor Activation" Odd said jumping up while grabbing his Mobile Scanner

"Odd what are you doing" Yumi screamed

"We said we were going to defeat all traces of demon on the earth and since Franz said that there's no way to get him out of him we have to kill him" Odd said sad that they will have to kill Ulrich

"You want to kill him" Jeremie said

"Of course not, but we made a promise and I intend to keep it no matter what" Odd said making his Saturn rings appear and just when he was going to attack, an orb of light appeared and hit Odd making his Armor shatter and disappear into his Mobile Scanner.

The bright orb then turned into a man in his early thirties

"Hi you may not know me but I'm the man that sealed the devil inside my self" the mysterious man said

"You…you are my ancestor but how is this possible your dead" Ulrich said

"Well, God says that since I stopped The Devil I'm aloud to see my family and what it turned out to be like and it is good, except you well you are good but the thing inside you not so much" Alex said

"Wow I can't believe I'm seeing my ancestor it fee- ah…oh my head" Ulrich said falling to the ground and gripping his head in pain but he then stood up a minute later

"Ulrich are you ok, what's wro-" Yumi stopped short as Ulrich looked at her his calm emerald eyes were replaced by a vicious blood red with slits in the middle and his canine teeth turned to fangs

"**What's the matter cat got your tongue hahahahaha" **Devil then looked at Alexander

"**You, thanks to you I have been sealed away for years" **Devil said with anger in his voice

Alexander took a step back in shock; he didn't think Devil would have enough power to take over already; maybe The Devil was stronger than he anticipated and this might cause this entire world to be destroyed.


	8. Chapter 7 Scared Yet

Chapter 7 Scared Yet

**Chapter 7 Scared Yet**

Normal POV

"**Hello anyone listening to me you pricks" **the Devil snarled at the gang and adults.

"How is this possible you should only be able to take Ulrich over when he's angry" Alex said

"**Well that basically forces me out when he's angry, but I can take over anytime I want hahahahahahahahaha" **Devil said smirking at their shocked faces.

"Give me my boyfriend back you bastard" Yumi shouted angry, yet frightened at the same time.

"**Shut up you stupid cow" **Devil shouted back angry that she rose her voice at him the king of demons. Yumi jumped up frightened of Devil.

"**I know what you did over your break child, you were going to clubs and not by yourself either and you were going with different boys each night and each night you would go back to there houses or apartments and do things you shouldn't even be thinking about" **Devil said while smirking.

Inside Ulrich's Mind

"YOU LIAR YUMI WOULD NEVER DO THAT" Ulrich screamed

"**You may think that but I swear for once in my life I'm telling the truth"** Devil said and was actually telling the truth.

"No…sob…Yumi would never sob do that" Ulrich sobbed, he then smashed his hands on the ground angrier than he's ever been in his life.

Outside Ulrich's Mind

Devil was suddenly covered by a blood red aura **"Hahahahahaha you've done it now I'm going into my second form thanks to Ulrich's anger, I guess I should thank you child, for releasing this much anger"** Devil said to Yumi.

"No how could you tell him it's not what he thinks" Yumi whispered tears flowing down her cheeks.

Ulrich's body was now changing, he had pale grey skin, dark circles around his eyes and all his teeth were now fangs. Devil grinned showing them his new teeth **"Here's a question are you scared yet" **

Well not a long chapter but its something well I hope to get some reviews ill try to update more often now I swear


	9. Chapter 8 The Truth Hurts

Chapter 8 the Truth Hurts

**Chapter 8 the Truth Hurts**

Alex POV

I can't believe it, Devil thrives on Ulrich's anger and it's not like I can just say never get angry, can I? Now that he just found out that his girlfriend cheated on him, he must be real angry right now. What can I do I mean I'm strong but I'm nowhere near as strong as I was thousands of years ago and even if I was I don't think I can stand up to him. Is this it can Ulrich really be the destruction of the earth?

Yumi POV

I can't believe it, look what I have done to the one I love, I mean its true I did sleep with a lot of guys, but it was only because I was stressed with all the fighting and now I realize just how wrong that was, sleeping with all those guys when I had the most important thing in my life, Ulrich and now thanks to me he may never get over it because I know he truly loves me, no not a crush love, true love and now I ruined that what I've done.

Normal POV

Alex made a grab for the Devil, of course the Devil saw him coming and dodged easily and grabbed Alex's arm and twisted it right around, the gang heard a sickening crack knowing is arm is now broke, the Devil released Alex's arm, Alex gripped his arm in pain and clenched his teeth together with the searing pain.

"Oh well children I'm getting awfully tired so I guess I'll be going then" said the Devil, Ulrich's body then returned to its normal state and when he opened his eyes, his gaze drifted to Yumi and he stormed out of the room but he was blocked by Yumi.

"Ulrich wait it's not what you thi…" Yumi was cut off by Ulrich

"Not what I think you slept with people, so don't you dare tell me it's not what I think" Ulrich said angrily and this time he managed to get out off the room.

The gang all stared at her with hateful glares and left the room, even Alex and Franz leaving the poor Japanese woman to sob uncontrollably.


	10. Chapter 10 Sometimes Things Can Get

Chapter 9 Sometimes Things Can Get Worse

**Chapter 9 Sometimes Things Can Get Worse**

Ulrich's POV

I can't believe her she said she loved me, yeah right I was surely wrong about that, and I've also found that I've got the freaking Devil inside me I mean that's just unbelievable, but hey at least things cant get worse right.

My Mobile Scanner started flashing meaning someone's phoning me I flip my phone up to find Jeremie.

"What is it" I said

"Another Demon is attacking meet us on the roof" He said then hung up

I sighed; looks like things could get worse.

End Ulrich's POV

Normal POV

The Gang, Franz and Alex were all on the roof.

"OK guys this next Demon is Scarac, he's one of Destiny's elite forces so be careful and good luck"

"Armor Activation" the Gang all said and transformed into their Armor's as they flew towards Scarac, he looked like a Demon made out of purple ectoplasm with two long swords attached to each wrist as the Gang flew in Jeremie sent a burst of water towards the slime Demon, but the blast just made it angry and it shot a giant slime ball that hit Aelita and Jeremie, making them stick to a wall and they could not get off of.

Odd fired of his Saturn Rings, just for them to get stuck in its ectoplasm body and sucked inside just to be sent back even faster and hit him making his Armor De-activate and making him unconscious "Odd" everyone yelled, Alex swooped down and grabbed him before he could get injured, Scarac fired a slime ball at William but he easily cut through it with his Earth Zanbato, Scarac ran up to William and engaged him in a sword fight, while Yumi and Ulrich to fight some mini slime clones Scarac created. William was soon overpowered as Scarac was too fast for him to keep up with which resulted in his Armor getting De-Activated, Alex quickly swooped down and grabbed him and Yumi because she was overwhelmed by the slime clones, meaning it was just Ulrich left, Scarac made his clones go away so he could have a one on one fight with Ulrich.

Both of them charged in, each delivering blows and blocking one's, Ulrich was surprised at how fast the Demon was moving and was blasted in the face by a slime ball which melted away his mask but did not harm his face, and just when Scarac was about to deliver the final blow the Devil spoke to Ulrich.

"**Use my power boy"**

"No, I won't let you take control"

"**You don't understand you know how I have unlocked two stages"**

"Yes"

"**I don't get control of them when they are unlocked, only when you first use them I do, so hurry up and defeat this pathetic Demon"**

Ulrich powered up to his second stage, his eyes became red with slits and dark circles around his eyes, his entire row of teeth became sharp, nails extended from his gauntlets and from his feet and he also had pale skin.

"**Now the real battle begins"** Ulrich said in the Devils voice, him Scarac started exchanging blows but now Ulrich was much faster than before leaving massive cuts and gashes over Scarac's Body, and as fast as the human eye he had quickly beheaded the demon leaving the body turn to steam, Ulrich turned back to his normal state and said "I can get used to this".


	11. NOTICE

Hey guys I no ive not updated in a while but im trying to win an xbox360 elite I no wat r u thinkin but u can win 1 any way pl

Hey guys I no ive not updated in a while but im trying to win an xbox360 elite I no wat r u thinkin but u can win 1 any way please go to this link. **www.xbox360./en/?refIDXB5531**

**And sign up to the website and I need at least 9 people to do it and to show I mean it I wont update until u do it and if u do do it ill even help u if u do the same so please sign up.**


	12. My Halloween Side Story

Hey Everyone I no tht I havent updated in awhile but even though its Halloween today im goin to make a Armor Activation side s

Hey Everyone I no tht I havent updated in awhile but even though its Halloween today im goin to make a Armor Activation side story wen its Halloween and the story is tht the gang get sucked in to a horror film and since I dnt no wat to do im lettin u guys vote for the movie u want to so send in ur votes and ill start the countin the votes on Sunday maybe and start makin the story on Monday so vote, vote and VOTE!!!! But there is only 1 thing i obviously haven't seen every horror film so heres the list tht u can choose

Jeepers Creepers

Nightmare in Elm Street

Friday the 13th

Predator

Alien

Halloween

Chucky (Child's Play)

Scream

Hills Have Eyes

Wrong Turn

Anyway thts the movies ive seen so choose ur favourite oh and if u pick Jeepers Creepers tell me his skin coulour people tell me its dark blue or dark green so im a bit confused on tht 1 anyway later


End file.
